Teen Titans Drabbles
by momoboo
Summary: Just a series of short drabbles between the couples of the Teen Titans. Most chapters are K but rated T to be safe. Mostly RobxStar but BBxRae in later
1. The Accident RobxStar

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!

(The Accident~ RobxStar)

Slade was after the titans again. And yet again, Robin was out of his right mind. He was irritable, cranky, snappy, and his actions bothered the other titans. Especially one in particular. Since Starfire was so worried about her good friend Robin, one day, she walked into the evidence room to see him bent over his work. His hair was disheveled and all over the place out of its usual spikey form. His gloves were slightly ripped, and his cape was lopsided against his back. Starfire inched closer, walking further into the dark room, the only light coming from the lamp on the desk. Then without paying attention, Starfire moved even closer and tripped on something Robin had dropped and screamed. Hearing her scream Robin immediately turned around and caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground! The other titans heard her very audible scream and came rushing up to the evidence room. When they opened up the door they saw something very surprising; Robin and Starfire's lips were inches apart. Cyborg cleared his throat very loudly causing them both to look up quickly and blush, and Robin to drop Starfire with a thud. "Uh you guys it is definitely NOT what it looks like!" Robin said and just earned an 'mmmhmm' from Beast Boy.


	2. Getting Ready RobxStar minor BBxRae

Getting Ready ~ RobxStar; little BBxRae

Raven was sitting on her bed with a book while Starfire paced the room. She had been rambling on for the past hour and a half about Robin and their date that night. "What should I wear? Should we go to the mall of shopping? Or perhaps we could stay here? What if we do not go at all? What if we stay in the common room?" "Alright that's enough! You're giving me a headache," Raven complained. Starfire finally stopped pacing and sat down. "Oh friend Raven I am terribly sorry. But I just cannot do the 'relaxing'. Were you not this distraught when friend Beast Boy asked you to come on a date?" Hearing her boyfriend's name, Raven blushed a deep red and silently thanked Azarath her hood was over her head, revealing only her purple eyes. "Well maybe I was a little nervous but I wasn't THAT worried about it! You should really calm down Starfire, you don't want to look stressed out on your date."

**7:58 p.m. **(date time!)

Starfire was back in Raven's room, only this time she was ready for her date. She kept messing with her hair fixing it in various styles when Raven finally grabbed her hands and put them at her sides. "You. Look. FINE." she said through gritted teeth. Robin isn't going to know what hit him. The date will go fine. PLEASE stop with the hair!" Raven said and Starfire replied, "Fine. I will leave it alone. But just know I shall get yours when Beast Boy asks YOU out on a 'date'!"


	3. Expect the UnexpectedBBxRae lil RxS CxB

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans boo!

Expect the Unexpected ~MAIN BBxRae little RobxStar CyxBee

They all went out to see a movie. The night was clear of trouble. Slade had been defeated. There hadn't been any problems for a week. So they decided to go out to a movie. Starfire and Robin were cuddled next to each other in the seats making out. On the other side, Cyborg and Bumblebee were doing the same. And stuck in the middle? Beast Boy and Raven. They both looked really uncomfortable. Beast Boy tried to pay attention to the movie, but he kept glancing at Raven who currently, after having an argument with Starfire and Starfire winning, had on a graphic t-shirt with no hood, dark jeans, and grey converse. The lights from the movie hit her perfectly and her purple hair seemed as if it glowed. She then turned around, trying to sneak a glimpse at him too and caught him deeply gazing at her. They both blushed and looked back at the screen. Then Beast Boy hesitantly made a move, and put his arm around her. He let out a sigh of relief when she didn't protest. Then they both turned around and without even noticing they had gotten VERY close, they lips accidentally brushed against each other's. Beast Boy froze from embarrassment, shock, and being afraid. He didn't want Raven to kill him! But no. She did something far from it. She then connected their lips once again. Beast Boy finally came out of his shock and kissed her back. On the either side of them, snickering could be heard from the other Titans….


	4. The Sleepover RobxStar lil BBxRae

The Sleepover~ RxS CxB BBxR (this has nothing to do with the previous chapter. Nobody is together in this chap! ;D)

"Alright dude it's YOUR turn to spin the bottle," Cyborg said as Beast Boy reached for the bottle. The Titans were having a sleepover, and of course it was Starfire's idea. The game, however, was Cyborg's idea. So Beast Boy spun the bottle, and it landed on himself, causing a huge amount of laughter from everyone. "I guess nobody wants to kiss you!" Cyborg said. "Yea right! But I bet somebody does," he said looking sneaking a look at Raven. Everybody knew that even though they weren't officially a 'thing' they still had 'things' for each other. "Okay," Robin said, "now it's my turn." He spun the bottle and ironically, (but we all saw it coming) it landed on Starfire. This caused a rising 'oooh' from everyone. "Alright dude; you know what you gotta do," Cyborg said smirking. "Uh, can't I choose somebody else?" Robin said nervously. Even though he really wanted to kiss Starfire, he didn't want everyone to know about it, and even be outside the door while it was happening! "No way! The bottle landed on her so you gotta kiss her dude. You know you want to," Beast Boy said smiling. "And besides, you don't see her protesting!" Bumblebee said. They all looked where Starfire was sitting. But she wasn't there. Robin automatically knew where she was. He stood up and said "I'll be back," and left the room. He walked into the common room to see Starfire staring at the counter. "Star, what are you doing in here?" he asked. "We may as well get this over with as it is," she said. "Star if you don't want to do this you don't have to," he said. "Robin?" "Starfire?" "You will never understand how much I do," she said and she moved forward and kissed him. Robin recovered from shock and kissed her back, leaning into the kiss. Not thinking he kissed her neck and she let out a soft moan. "Alright man times up," Cyborg said and walked in. Robin quickly pulled away sad that it ended and Starfire blushed redder than her hair…

Rate and Review! In my next short should I make a part 2? Or should I continue random shorts?


	5. The Sleepover part 2

The sleepover part 2

Everyone had fallen asleep; Raven in Beast Boy's arms, and Bumblebee on top of Cyborg. Robin and Starfire, however, were only pretending to sleep until everyone else did. So when everybody else had fallen asleep, they quietly got up and went to Robin's room. They needed to talk about the kiss earlier, even though it was forced. They still wanted to talk; them being anxious to know how they felt about each other. "So Star," Robin began. "Yes Robin?" Starfire answered. "So um, did you uh, like the kiss?" Starfire blushed and nodded her head. "So do you," he started. "Want to try it again? I would be delighted to." Starfire finished. So Robin without really thinking grabbed her eagerly and began kissing her. She kissed back and he rolled over on top of her, running his hands through her red hair. She rolled on top of him and pushed some of her hair out of her face, tracing her hands over his toned stomach. _"Wow," Robin thought. It actually feels good to kiss her without being interrupted." _Suddenly he felt her lips go limp against his. "Star?" He looked down and saw that his 'girlfriend' (I guess you could officially call them that now) had fallen asleep in his arms. He chuckled to himself and quietly said, "Goodnight Starfire," He had already fallen asleep so he didn't hear her mutter in her sleep, "goodnight…. boyfriend Robin."

This is the last of the drabbles. :( Sorry guys but I want to write a real story but I haven't found any inspiration so I've been writing shorts instead. Rate and Review and if you have any requests or suggestions to spark my inspiration, please comment! I would really appreciate it! :)


End file.
